1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a data processing system having a sequence processing unit.
2. Related Art
As today's system-on-chips (SoCs) increase in complexity, it is becoming increasingly difficult to debug the hardware and software and measure performance. This is due, in part, to the high frequency of operation and the limited real-time external visibility due to limited pinouts. External logic analyzers and emulators may be used to debug hardware and software and measure performance; however, their capabilities are limited, especially with today's highly integrated SoCs. For example, external logic analyzers must rely on the existence of signal pinouts or must use delayed serialized transmission, and emulators only mimic characteristics of an SoC.